Sleeping With a Friend
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: Based off the song by Neon Trees. When Starfire comes to Robin with an interesting question, things all turn around when they start a kind of "friends-with-benefits" kind of deal. Things soon spiral out of control when Batman visits bringing the villainous Joker to Jump City. How are they going to keep it form the Titans, the city, the worlds greatest detective?
1. Prologue

**I always seem to forget these so:**

**DISCLAIMER: Alexis Belt DOES NOT own Teen Titans. Warner Brothers and Dc Comics own Teen Titans. NO, I am not Warner Bros. or DC Comics, some rich CEO's are :(**

* * *

We hadn't expected this to happen, I mean it was harmless fun for us. I mean, I know sex isn't to be taken lightly, but I truly loved Starfire. But I guess I she didn't love me. I really only agreed to this to feel like I WAS loved by Starfire. It was stupid, I know. Now, everyone looking at us, I realized all our mistakes. I should have confessed I loved her, just be a man and take a no for an answer. It was better than using her for an artificial kind of love.

But, in hindsight, she was using me. Although I was using her to feel like she loved me, she just used me for pure sex. She didn't love me, and that was the thing that I thought was the worst out of all of this. Starfire might be worrying what everyone thinks of her, and I am to, but I am more worried of what she thinks of me now. She looks at me with pained eyes and my heart drops. Those beautiful green eyes would never be mine.

She thought I was using her like she was using me, but that wasn't true. She still thought that was why I went thr0ugh this. It broke my heart because not only did she not love me, she would never love me, ever. And that was worse than the whole world now knowing what we did behind closed doors.

* * *

**It's short, but it's the prologue. CHApters are usually 1,500 - 2,000+ long. I know it's kind of out there for me. But it's not really going to be that hardcore. Anyway, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I would have billions and billions of dollars if I owned any of this.**

* * *

_All my friends, they're different people_

_Anxious like the ocean in a storm_

_- "Sleeping With a Friend" by Neon Trees_

* * *

It had started out normal enough, I guess. I mean, between Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over the kind of waffles we had, Raven meditating, and Starfire's goofyish adorable behavior, it was fine. Well, until Star had come to me. I was in my room studying case file notes when she knocked on my door.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asks, then awkwardly stands in front of the door. I sigh and run my hand through my hair and sit back.

"Yeah, Star?" I ask back and watch as she comes through into my bedroom. she was as gorgeous as always, what with her long hair and curvy waist. I don't notice I'm drooling just a tad.

"You have got a little bit of the drool on your mouth," she answers, then points to her own chin. I blush crimson and turn around to wipe it off with my sleeve.

"uh, thanks Star, is that all you needed?" I ask her and turn back around in my chair. She shakes her head and sits herself on my bed.

"I require the knowledge of something," she states, then looks away quickly. I get up and sit down beside her.

"What would that be?" I ask and look at her. She looks at me then sighs.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy have rented a movie. I believe it is called _The Friend With Benefits_. Whatever does friend with benefits mean?" she asks me ever so sweetly. I happened to be drinking water at that moment and did a spit take. Starfire closes her eyes and giggles.

"Well, Star... uh... do you know what uh, sex is?" I ask her uncomfortably. Her eyebrows arch then widen real quick.

" You mean the Blorths and the Gigagoops?" **(Totally made that up.) **I nod, guessing that meant the birds and the bees.

"Yeah, well here it is called the birds and the bees." I respond. I start to sweat a lot. was it hot in here?

"Oh," she says and blinks once, " well, then yes I do know. I'm not sure about your planet, but on my planet it is very enjoyable." she says and I spit up my water again.

"On... on our planet it is enjoyable, too. Or, so I've heard," I say, blushing. she blushes too.

"oh, well, back to the benefits of friends." she changes the subject quickly.

"Well," I say and scoot a little away from her, "On Earth, you usually have sex with someone you really love." I say, then shoot a long distance glare at Bruce. "Well, most people do it with people they love."

"On Tamaran, we do the same." she says and shifts a little.

"Well, some people don't want to have commitment, but they want to have, you know, sex?" I say and it comes out more of a question. "So, in some cases, one of there good friends or quittances feel the same, so they, have sex with not boundaries." I say, I didn't know much about this stuff.

"Oh, what do you mean the no boundaries?" she asks. her face was redder than usual, it was kind of cute.

"Well, they aren't actually together. They are allowed to date other people and no one knows of their relationship, if you can even call it that." I add. She nods.

"So good friends do this?" she asks. I nod, then realize what I just said.

"I mean sometimes, if both want, you know, sex." I say.

"Well, I would like to try this 'sex'." she says. That's when I totally lost it, I started joking on water. I pound my stomach and Star laughs.

"You would, huh. Do you have someone you love a lot?" I ask. Maybe she loved me, as if. She squints at my window and a frown shows on her face, then she hesitantly shakes her head no.

"No, I don't have a 'lover'." she responds. She looks to me. "I have good friends. Friend Robin, do you have the desire to have sex?" she asks. I luckily wasn't drinking anything, so I didn't choke.

" I mean, doesn't every boy? I guess." I respond. This was kind of getting uncomfortable. I mean, I would love to do it with Starfire, I loved her, but I wanted to if she loved me back, and she doesn't.

"Well, do you have any sort of the lover?" she asks. Yeah, you. I wanted to say. I shake my head "Marvelous! Then me and you can try the sex!" she says. Whoa, ok. Maybe on her planet it isn't shameful if you do 'that' without being in any relationship.

"um, Star. Not that I wouldn't love to..." DUDE! Did you seriously just say that? " But on my planet, it's kind of bad to do it if your not married, let alone not together." I say. She smiles deviously.

"ON Tamaran, too. But it would be the fun to do the bad for once, wouldn't it? Plus, you said no one knows." she says. Never mind, she knows. Say_ no, Robin. Your a gentleman. You don't let beautiful girls seduce you into doing what you exactly want. NO, boys hormones taking over!_

_"Uh, sure." I say, I mean, what could happen. I can't get her pregnant for one, Bruce hasn't got anyone pregnant yet. I guess. Plus, I really want this. Maybe, she won't like it and it will stop after the first time. Or maybe she will get scared before we do. _She smiles.

" Ok, now we are the friend of benefits!" she says, then looks confused. "Now what?" she asks. If I thought it was hot in here a while ago, it's hell in here now.

"Um, maybe... tonight, we could try to talk about it?" I ask. she smiles and gets up to leave.

She shuts the door behind her and I let out a breathe of relief. I didn't know whether to kill or thank Beast Boy and Cyborg. But right now, that didn't matter. What mattered now was the fact I needed to go clean and Axe myself down in body spray before Star came back.

* * *

**I know it is kind of short. I tried to make everyone like themselves and not OCCY. But, I had to switch up Starfire just a notch so I could get the story going. GOOD NIGHT FANFICTION! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOODNIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Anxious like the ocean in a storm_  
_ When we go out, yeah, we're electric_

_-"Sleeping With a Friend" by Neon Trees_

* * *

**ROBIN**

Once Starfire has left my room, I sit down and process what has happened. I couldn't believe it, Starfire would have sex with ME. I mean, i couldn't believe she knew what it was to tell the truth. But then something dawns on me, I don't know how to do this. I have never done this before, how do you have sex? I mean, I know relatively what you do, that part was easy. Stick yourself in the girl. But besides that, I was lost.

I go out into the kitchen to see everyone, even Starfire. She doesn't look to me. Maybe she's backing out. I don't know now, but I will tonight when she comes or not. I sigh and sit down on the bar seat. Orange juice sits in front of me, so I take a gulp of it. It calms my nerves, but not much.

"So, y'all want to have a movie night?" Cyborg asks with something behind his back, presumably movies. No one but Beast Boy seems excited though. I put a thumbs down in their faces. THey frown.

"NO, I don't want to. I would rather train." I tell them. _And I have Star tonight... _

"I would rather read." Raven says in her usual monotone.

"I would rather sleep." Starfire says. I cringe, I wonder if she just made a pun or not. Probably not, she probably doesn't know what a 'pun' is. But then again, I didn't think she knew what sex was either, so.

BB and Cy just scowl and go to the living room to start their Marathon. I soon get lost in my thoughts. What do I do? Do I want is? I shake my head to clear myself to no avail. That's when I realize something. Can Tamaranians get pregnant? Oh shit. I jump up and go tot my room leaving my fellow teammates looking after me like I was crazy.

I shut my door and gasp for air. How come I didn't think of that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ok, get your cool Robin. Just go to the store and get condoms. So easy, but wait. Surely if the Robin of Teen Titans went out, they would surely notice? Maybe I could go as Dick Grayson. But that wouldn't be a good idea either. I sit there for a second in thought. That's when I decide to fuck it. I would go as Dick Grayson, it's not like the press hasn't tried to pin this on me before, except this time it would actually be true. Sigh. Maybe this would be funny, maybe I can give Bruce a heart attack. I laugh.

Ok, I can take my clothes and get dressed in the city. Wait, no. Then people would wonder why Robin never came out of the bathroom. Fuck, I'm going to have to get dressed here, and then sneak out. There was no other way. Maybe it would give me a chance to work on my spy and sneak skills.

I go over to my bed and take out my briefcase with the 'R' on it. When I showed my fellow teammates the case when that crazy raser stole it, I never really showed them the real thing. There was a security measure in it. When you open it up, it just shows you my training and workouts and my oath to Batman in it. But, if you lift put the false bottom, it has pictures of me and my parents, with Bruce, with Alfred, etc.

It also had a key in it. I take the key and pull back all my costumes to reveal another door. I unlock it and push it open. Inside was my Dick Grayson life. It had my old clothes and my old cologne. Stuff like that.

I grab a pile of clothes and go change. Once I'm done, I set the uniform on my bed. A mirror sits over at the other side of my room. The only thing left was my mask. I hated taking that mask off. Everyday when I wanted to take a shower, when I sweat too much, when I went to sleep, I had to take it off. I hated it. It reminded me I was also just Dick Grayson. The supposed boy that couldn't do anything but spend money and be spoilt. But when I had the mask on, I was Robin, a person that saved lives.

I peel it off to reveal Dick. I scowl and quickly turn away from myself. Now I just had to sneak out. I peek out my door to see no one. I sprint over to the other hallway. That's when I hear someone coming. I look up to see a rafter and jump. Just in time to for BB walks past. I breathe a sigh of relief and jump back down.

* * *

It took me a while, but I finally made it to the city, retrieved my car, and was headed for a drug store. Yes, I keep a car hidden here, and yes, Bruce gave it to me a few months before I left. And no, I'm not legally allowed to drive. But, being the Gotham's billionaire had its perks. It was a Ferrari and I loved it to death.

I pull into a Gomart and park the car before running inside. I don't want to talk about what wet on in there, but I will highlight some of my favorites. (Sarcasm intended). The register girl flirting with me, the paparazzi somehow finding me within five minutes, and the cat fight in the parking lot. Today was an AWESOME day.

* * *

**Sorry it is no thtat long and that it seems rushed. The next chapter will be the You-Know-What scene. I will try to make it a mild mild miiiiillllldddd Lemon. Sorry, but I have no desire to really write that part, it's kind of awkward for me. But, I am only fourteen, so go easy on me if you really wanted it to be intense. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I am really nervous about this chapter, so if you have anything mean to say about it, at least don't say anything mean on this chapter. **

* * *

_Coursing' through our bodies til we're warm_

_And why mess up a good thing baby?_  
_It's a risk to even fall in love_

_-"Sleeping With A Friend" by Neon Trees_

* * *

**3RD Person**

Robin finally got back to the tower just in time for dinner. Tonight, since BB was the chef, they were having vegetarian spaghetti. Robin was too nervous to eat much, but what he didn't know was that Starfire was too. In fact, she just so happened to be fidgeting in her seat a little. She would prod the little veggie balls around her plate every once in a while and sometimes steal a glance at Robin. She was mad at herself.

Why? she asked herself. _Why didn't I just tell him how I felt instead of suggesting a... a... compromise. _Big shocker, but Starfire loved Robin as much as he to her. She was wondering to ask him if he had liked her that way, but remembered the movie Beast Boy and Cyborg watched. From the movie she found out boys could not resist it, so she suggested it. Him loving her for a few seconds in the heat of the moment was better than not loving her at all, right?

Before she left Tamaran and seeing her mother and father for the last time, her mother had warned her about this, and that it was only for marriage. It scared her senseless, she was disobeying her mother. But she loved Robin, and she was sure they would be protected.

Her head bops up when she hears a loud groan. She directs her eyes to Robin, like every other one of the teen titans. He is holding a newspaper. He throws it down. Raven picks it up and raises an eyebrow.

"What got you so beat up about the paper." Raven says, but her voice is in a dreamy like state, nothing like her usual monotone. Robin crosses his arms and looks away.

"It's like they have nothing else to talk about but rich celebrities these days! I mean, who wants to know that Richard Grayson bought condoms and what exact time? I mean, I would rather them talk about a villain or something mildly interesting." he says, then takes a deep breath as though he was out of breath.

"Richard Grayson?" ME and Raven shout at the same time. I crowd over her to see the newspaper. Richard was plastered all over the front page. The girls fan screamed.

"What's so great about Richard Grayson?" Robin asks, sounding kind of interested. The girls look at him like he is crazy.

"he is hot, gorgeous, has amazing blue eyes..." Starfire starts then stops. She blushes and stuffs a meatball in her ball with a string of noodles. Robin laughs then takes a bite of his own. He then glances up nervously. he then excuses himself before leaving the table.

Starfire sits there waiting. She knew if she leaved soon after him they would get suspicious. Then, after a few agonizing minutes, Raven leaves. Star is about to get up when Cyborg addresses her.

"Hey, Star, you sure you don't want to watch movies with us? We got Revenge of the Bridesmaids!" he squeals like a girl then jumps up and down with BB.

"Why do you friends like the flicks of chicks so much? They are for girls, yes?" she asks, but is ignored when they run to the TV room. Starfire sighs in relief making her way to Robin's room.

She walks really slowly, kind of getting nervous. _Can I really do the it? _ she asks herself. _What if he doesn't like me?_ she keeps asking negative questions like this to herself. She finally reaches Robins door. Starfire raises her hand to the door, then drops it. Again, and again. She brings her hand up finally and knocks.

Meanwhile, while Robin sat on his bed waiting for Starfire, he was worrying also. If Bruce knew, he would kill him. What if she didn't like him? That's when he hears her knock. Hid heart breaks out of his chest and he feels like he can't breath.

"Ccc... come in." he stutters a bit. Why was he doing this? Why was he sneaking behind everyone's back to do this? Then Star came into the room. _oh, that's the reason. _Starfire looked as beautiful as always. He cleared his throat and patted beside him._  
_

"Hey." he starts. He was starting to sweat a little.

"Hello's to you to." she says nervously to, then they nervously laugh together and look away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asks. She looks to him.

"Of course, I have even done some of the studying." she replies. Robin laughs.

"And what kind of research is that?" he asks, making the air not as awkward.

"I watched the whole movie of the benefits with friends." she says while smiling deviously. I laugh.

"Oh really, and what did you learn?" he asks her.

"I have done the learning and finding out of that we are good friends with no... what's that world... repercussions?" she asks him while looking confused. Robin laughs again.

"YOu mean relationship?" he asks, and as soon as he did, his heart dropped. Star claps.

"Yes! And you have to say my ass is bony." she says.

"What?" he asks.

" IN the movie that's what they said to each other." she says. She pauses, then looks to him. "How do we start?" she asks. He looks to her, then does the most daring thing he has ever done, he starts kissing her.

"I think like this," he says pulling back, "but I wouldn't know, i have never done this before." he says. She giggles, pulling him into a kiss. _Too bad this is only for the benefits deal. _ Robin thought. He knew the kisses meant nothing to Starfire. They started kissing all around each other and sliding off their clothes even faster.

Robin looked at Starfire, who was blushing like crazy. She was beautiful. He pushed some hair out of her eyes.

" I had to watch that movie once to, and I believe that you aren't allowed to be embarrassed." I comfort her. The blush immediately disappears. They start rolling on the bed trying to get comfortable, and secretly stalling. They soon realize that the only item of clothing on the two was Robin's boxers and his mask. Starfire, still not yet ready and kind of nervous, goes for the mask first before Robin flinches.

Starfire, not knowing what she did wrong, flinches back. "I'm sorry, Star. I just want to save my identity for someone special." he says finally breaking the silence. They both were heartbroken, but hid it. Robin dearly wanted Star to be the special person, and so did Star. Her eyes flitted down and then darted back up. Robin looked embarrassed as well, but then nudged her, signalling it was okay.

Star slid off his boxers and started to feel really anxious. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks again. She bites her lip, then nods. "I think its supposed to hurt." he whispers to her. She just hurries and gets with it. She takes off his boxers and he positions himself over her. Then, he gently slides into her and her face winces in pain. Robin hurries and pulls out.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" he asks in a hurry. Instead of answering, Starfire moans. She grabs him and pushes him back inside of her. She lets him stay there before she got bored.

"I don't get what is so appealing of this sex." she says. Robin nods then laughs.

"Maybe we are doing it wrong, I really never done this before." he says quickly. He blushes, as does Starfire. He starts to slide out when Starfire stops him.

"Wait, do that thing again." she commands, then he does. She moans again. "I think you have found the way, try faster though." and so he does.


	5. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank all of my reviewers. **

**XOXOErinXOXO **Thanks for the tip, I might do that. And thank you for telling me that you can see the awkwardness, I was worrying I made them too confident. LOL

**sammansonreplica **I am not entirely sure what was in the briefcase, but I didn't think Robin would actually show them all of his past at once. Plus, thank you for the encouragement!

**yesterdaysmaybe **Starfire always cracks me up, LOL.

* * *

_And why mess up a good thing baby?  
It's a risk to even fall in love  
So when you give that look to me  
I better look back carefully  
'Cause this is trouble  
Yeah, this is trouble  
- "Sleeping with a Friend" by the Neon Trees_

* * *

Robin

I wake up to purple and pinkish sheets. My eyes flutter a little , but close back with drowsiness. I need to wake up, but the sheets are so comfortable. I pry my eyes open again and force them open. Yawning, I bring my arms over my head. That's when I realize something: I'm not in my room. I jump up from the bed, then shiver. I look down to find myself completely naked. I turn around to see a sleeping form under the sheets. I pull them up to see a sleeping Starfire.

That's when I remember what happened last night. I go into a dream like state while I think of it. It was magical, too bad it was all fake, though. I sigh and pick up my clothes. The clock in the shape of a magic hat on Starfire's dresser reads seven o'clock. Oh shit, I should have been waking every one up hours ago! No time to get dressed here.

I rush into Star's bathroom and grab one of her fluffy pink towels thinking _you have got to be kidding me! _Well, now I had even more of a reason to hide from everyone. I snap to cover when I go out of Star's room. NO one seemed to be out, but I had to be safe. I run to my room without any problems.

I discard the stupid towel and hop into the shower and wash all of the sweaty sticky moisture from my skin. I didn't waver though, last night was amazing. Star was so beautiful. It made my wanting for her double, if that was possible. I wonder if she would be willing to do this again... STOP. You can't let lust power your life. YOu have other important things to worry about.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and hop out of the shower. Getting dressed in my uniform, I rush to the kitchen where everyone but Starfire was awake. i am instantly worried. Where was she?

"Hey, Rob! Where 'ya been man?" Cyborg asks me as he flips some omelets. He shoots me a quick glance before going back to flipping. I give a sheepish grin and rub the back of my neck when everyone looks to me.

"I kinda slept in..." I mumble. Cyborg looks shocked.

"Not complaining, man, but that never happens." he says, even stopping the omelet flipping.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes... what are you doing?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice and breaks into an evil grin.

"Not having tofu omelets, that's for sure." he replies. Beast Boy pops his head up in anger.

"Dude, I have BEEN those animals. Show some respect to wildlife!" he says. I chuckle and sit down. Cyborg come sot my plate to sit down the omelet when BB moves him over and causes the omelet to fly onto his head. Giving a satisfactory smile, he chucks the egg onto my plate. I really really hated tofu. I push my plate away.

"I'm not that hungry." I say. BB looks about to object when Starfire hovers into the room. It takes all I can not to smile. She looked as beautiful as ever. She sits down right beside me and gives me a cheeky smile which I laugh to.

"The good of morning my friends! What lovely activities of fun shall we do today?" she asks in her mixed up english language. I poke the omelet with my fork.

"Well, after breakfast we are going to train." I say. Everyone groans but Starfire who just smiles and stuffs mustard filled crepes into her mouth.

* * *

At Twelve, we start to train. We started with Warm-ups to push ups. Now, we were sparring. I look to my teammates who were lined up to spar. I tried to avoid Starfire by looking up to the ceiling fans or the other titans.

"Raven with Cyborg. BB and Starfire, trade off with me." I command. Everyone gets to work. Beast Boy comes up to be and cracks his knuckles.

"Dude, I am so getting you this time." he says. I give him a half teasing smile.

"Do your worse." I tell him. He smiles and runs at me. He throws a punch at me and I grab his arm. He brings his foot up and grab that with my other hand and pull him under me pushing him into a wall. I laugh and reach my hand out to help him up. Instead, he grabs it and slings me onto the wall, which I bounce off of. Then, I catapult into him knocking him to the ground.

"Ok, ok, I give up!" he says putting his hands up in the air. I give him a smile and help him up. Then, I shudder and turn to Starfire. I feel so awkward around her. I mean, we shared a really intimate moment last night and we haven't talked since. Not to mention we are best friends, and I hope we still are.

"Ready to lose?" I ask her in a taunting tone. She lights a fire bolt and stares me straight in the eyes.

"I was born the ready but not to do the humiliating of the losing." she answers. She extinguishes her fire bolt and lands on the ground into a fighting stance. I get into a fighting stance as well. She gives a battle cry and charges at me. I jump up making her go past me and drop to the ground. Whirling around, she charges again and I grab her around the waist stopping her. I fling her over my back then carry her to a soft trampoline and drop her on it.

Yes, I was being easy on could win all her own if she wanted, but I didn't want to hurt her. She bounces off it on jumps on top of me. I fall on my back to the ground ; luckily on a mat though.

Her hair hangs on my face, and involuntarily, I take a whiff. It smells angelic like strawberries and cream. I look up to her. "_Your hair smells amazing._" I tell her. She shows confusion on her face. I take this as my chance and roll back over onto her. I pin her onto the ground and pant real hard.

"Give... up?" I ask, trying to catch my breath. She gives me a sexy smile that makes me swoon. She starts stroking my chest then face. I move into her touch when she rolls me over to my back again.

"Never, do you?" she asks. I laugh. She used the same tactic against me. She looked so beautiful with her hair in a ponytail and sweat perspiring from her body. I wish she was mine. She did something to me that I didn't understand. She... aroused me. No seriously, I'm glad my workout clothes were bulky.

I jump from my back to where we were standing up again. Our arms were holding each other's upper arms. We struggled against each other, I think I even felt the sexual tension building. I wanted her, now. I mentally shake my head. You were really thinking of that now? I ask myself. I let go of one of her arms and swirl her around, then lock her arms to her back. I lean into her ear and gently whisper.

"I think I win." I tell her. She giggles and I let her go. i turn around to see Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg looking at us curiously. I forgot they were there. That's embarrassing. I blush a deep red and I am pretty sure that Starfire did too. I grab a towel and head for the showers.

"Team, showers, now!" I shout.

* * *

NO one would talk at lunch. It was awkward. Star and I sat as far away form each other as possible. Every so often, the other titans would dart their eyes back and forth before landing their eyes on the plates piled with food. Forks could be heard touching plates, but no one ate more than a few bites. For the first time since lunch started, I quickly looked up over my eyes to Starfire. I then blush and advert my eyes away for she was looking at me to.

I need to see her again. No, keep your eyes down. I force some meatloaf into my mouth to get my mind off of it. What the heck? I look up to her again, but this time she isn't looking at me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I look her up and down. Now that I have seen her fully, I can tell she is beautiful. Before yesterday, I never thought she could be any more prettier; I was wrong.

Her curves were in the right places, her luscious lips so perfect for mine, her eyes a brilliant shade of green. I just wanted to look at her all day. Those wonderful descriptions of her weren't the only things that made me love her, no, it was more than that. She was so intelligent, yet so naive. Her improper English put a goofy smile on my face. Her laugh was so contagious, even at the rottenest of time.

A warm feeling goes through me as I think of her; a sudden urge. I wanted her, no, needed her. I felt like I had to have her. A growing intensity of want lingering in my stomach. Without realizing it, I look up at her and meet her eyes, my body seemingly getting a mind of its own from the drive of needing. Her eyes stare at mine for a second longer before I wink. All I can hope is that she got the message as I go to my room.

Seconds turned to minutes. It had only been about ten minutes since I left the table, and she still wasn't here. I knew I should be patient, neither of us want the Titans to get suspicious. But the growing minutes worried me; what if I scared her off? I was a little straight forward, but I guess one of us had to be. The hunger for her inside me only got worse. I'm almost afraid that I'll attack her right as she comes through the door. Well, if she comes through the door.

I sigh and lay down on the bed. Maybe she wasn't coming, maybe I wasn't good enough. Maybe she realized I had more than friend thoughts about her. About how I would always love her, how I always thought of her, how I always spent my nights restless just thinking about her. I shouldn't be this in love with her. Bruce always warned me of this. I scowl; who cares? Who cares what Bruce thinks?

All I have been wondering for the past year since I left him is 'what would Bruce think?' Screw him. I hate Bruce, he never cared. He even had the decency to...

Before I can finish my thought, a knock on the door sounds. It echoes in my overly quiet room. I look to the clock, 3:00. It has been forty-five minutes. Better late than never. She steps in with a radiant glow. She looks embarrassed and nervous, but I wouldn't know why. She looks so perfect standing there.

"Hello, friend Robin." she greets me, while staying a few feet away from me. " I think we should have a talk of sorts." she says. MY heart immediately falls, what if she is giving this up. I don't think I can quench this fire inside me much longer.

" what kind of talk, Star?" I ask her. She hesitates, then sits beside me. Her heat radiates to me, and her gorgeous scent fills my nostrils. The fire inside me now rising up even more, I just want to grab her and never let go.

"About this." she says. She looks at me quickly then darts her eyes back to her lap. Crap, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Star... I..." before I can get my sentence out, she shushes me.

"I need to get this out before I do not have the courage." she responds after taking her finger down from my lips. "Robin, all I have been thinking of is last night." she starts. I'm practically on the edge of my seat... err... bed. "And all I can think about is how much I liked it." she finishes. She looks the other way, but I can tell her face is red hot. I smile. I place a gloved and on her shoulder.

"Star, I feel the same way. I love this, I love this benefit thing. The only coherent thought that crossed my mind all day was you in bed with me." I finish. "But, I wouldn't want it to ruin our friendship."

She looks at me with longing and lust clouding her eyes.

"I do not want the failing of our friendship either." she says. I hold out my hand to her.

"An oath then, to never fall in love with the other, to always be friends... with benefits." I say, a thousand of negative emotions going through me. It hurt me to say that, but I needed her to think I didn't love her, she would probably never forgive me. Or worse, she wouldn't return them. Something flashes through her eyes that I can't identify, but she grabs my hand.

"The oath of never fall into the love with each other, and always be the friends... with the benefits." she agrees. We shake hands. But I lied, I couldn't help but fall for her. Little did she know I already broke the oath.

"But what if any of the other Titans find out?" she asks, looking worried. "I am the afraid of what they might think of us." she says. I give her an encouraging smile, then hug her.

"I think the more pressing question is why you still have your clothes on."


End file.
